Doomsday Series
Background The Doomsday Series is a collection of chiptune or video game-like songs composed by sasakure.UK that talks about the gradual destruction of Earth and humanity due to a war. The series contains four songs covering the events of the war starting with escalating world conflicts, the war itself, the imminent cataclysm, and finally ending with the post-apocalyptic period. Each event is sung by a different VOCALOID representing different individuals, each one with their own circumstances, convictions, goals, and message. The songs were released in inverse order, with the two final components released first and then the two previous afterwards. A fifth song, "*Sayonara, World End.", was released as an exclusive bonus in the album Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Birds?, which contains the entire series as well. Songs Discography The series is a collection of 5 songs total, all of which are compiled in the album titled Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Birds?, along with other works by sasakure.UK as well as remixes from other producers. Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: * Section is a Work in Progress. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project Mirai- (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 This song received its own mini-game in the expansion pack for Project DIVA: "DLC 1: Miku Uta, Okawari". This is a platform video game with 4 levels, and an 8-bit style similar to the one shown in the original PV. It also features two different endings. Trivia *The title of the series album is a direct reference to the science fiction novel "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?" by American writer Philip K. Dick. *About Our 16-bit Wars: **At one point, the lyrics mention the number 65535. This number is the highest number that can be represented by an unsigned 16 bit binary number, referencing the song title, Our 16-bit Wars. *About *Hello Planet: **The Original PV style simulates a video game and is similar to "Rainbow-colored*Adventure" (another sasakure.UK's song). **The final score shown in the PV, "105900", actually is wordplay. The number 1059 can be read as 10-5-9 (English ten-go-kyuu''/''ku; ten-go-ku). 天国 (Tengoku) means 'heaven', which fits with the moment when Miku ascends to Heaven and meets her beloved one.a look back: Hatsune Miku looks good in 8 bits - OtakuxGamer There are also multiple other references, such as 003390 for Sasakure, while 022160, nijiiro, has been speculated to be related to Nijiiro*Adventure, another sasakure.UK song with a similar style of PV. **The song received its own minigame in the expansion for Project Diva: "DLC 1: Miku Uta, Okawari". This one is a platform video game with 4 levels with a 8-bits style similar to the one shown in the original PV. It also featured two different endings. Gallery Hello_Planet_videogame.jpg|''Hello Planet'' video game Module Sasakure.png|Hatsune Miku's module Hello World by sasakure.UK from the song Hello Planet for the video game Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend Miku 76.jpg|Miku's Hello World. module by sasakure.UK for the song "*Hello, Planet." for the game ''-Project DIVA- Arcade'' Costume hello.jpg|Hatsune Miku's module from the song *HELLO, PLANET for the game Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2. Miku ft 76.jpg|Hatsune Miku's module *Hello World from the song *HELLO, PLANET for the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. References Category:Series Category:Doomsday series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring GUMI Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku